mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bean's Mini
Mr. Bean's car, an early 1970s MK IV British Leyland Mini 1000, developed a character of sorts. At first, an orange 1969 Morris Mini MK II (registration RNT 996H) was Mr. Bean's vehicle of choice, but this was destroyed in a crash off-screen at the end of the first episode. From then on, the car was a 1977 model (registration SLW 287R), lime/yellow in colour with a black bonnet. It made its first appearance in 'The Curse of Mr. Bean".The Mini was central to several antics, such as Mr. Bean getting dressed in it while driving or steering it while sitting in an armchair strapped to the roof. It also had a number of innovative security measures; Mr. Bean fitted the door with a bolt-latch and padlock, rather than use the lock fitted on the car, and he always removed the steering wheel instead of the key, which formed a running joke in several episodes, at one point deterring a car thief. The car, confused with another demonstration car of the exact same model and colours (but no padlock) (registration ACW 497V), which was crushed by a tank in 'Back to School Mr. Bean", but returned in later episodes, perhaps having actually been the identical demonstration car from that point on. The Mini is often seen in conflict with a light blue Reliant Regal Supervan III (registration GRA 26K), which will usually get tipped over, crashed into, bumped out of its parking space and so forth. This conflict originated in the first episode, when the three-wheeler held his Mini up on the way to a mathematics exam, and subsequently became a running joke throughout the series. One of the original Mr. Bean Minis is on display at the Cars of the Star Motor Museum in Keswick, northern England. Both the Mini and the Reliant re-appeared as characters in the animated Mr. Bean cartoons. In the film Mr. Bean's Holiday yet another Mini appears – a lighter yellow/green than the original, registration YGL 572T. Also seen is a French version of his Mini, owned by the character Sabine which wears a Paris registration and is left hand drive. In the animated series, his Mini's registration plate number is STE 952R. Looks Mr. Bean's car is a lime green MK IV British Leyland Mini 1000. It has a black bonnet. It has a unique locking mechanism: a number of keys are located throughout the car that Mr. Bean unlock in turn, until eventually getting to the key for the car. Also, it has a removable steering wheel, which Mr. Bean removes to deter thieves and it actually worked in the trouble with mr bean. The Reliant Regal Supervan Mr. Bean's car has an enemy - a light blue Reliant Regal Supervan III. Their conflict began in the first episode, when the Reliant held up Mr. Bean on his way to a maths exam. Since then, Mr. Bean's car will often bump, knock over, hit, bash out of the way of otherwise damage the Robin Reliant. Both cars also feature in the animated series, and become a running joke in it. Trivia *A running gag in the animated and original series is that Mr. Bean and his car destroy or sabotage the blue Three-Wheeler car and its owner. *In the first 2 episodes, the car is red, it then changed to a lime green mini. Category: Articles Category: Characters